IceSea
This article is about IceSea in the Lyrical World. Information IceSea is a recently new country in the Lyrical World. The IceSea is a group of 5 Islands(IceSea,Scot Territory,Kisa,Village Land & Pesta Lowland Island) next to Amalur. The Main Island IceSea is connected to the by a Bridge called Seose Bridge. The Politics The IceSea was a The National Republic until 16. July 2015.That means that their have Political Parties made of a Ethnic groups of that country..The IceSea is in a Lyrical United Nations and their goal is to protect them selfs and other nations from wars and conflicts!The Toisenian Parlament is biggest building in IceSea making the only skyscreper Parlament.The Tower of the Parlament is 35 m long.The Politial Parties In IceSea are(They have a Party for each Ethnic group in a country).But after The Renaissance Crysis that hit IceSea after a conflict with and when Toilen Forge(last President of IceSea) left the Party,the royal family of Italian Origins take the throne the country turned into Duchy! The Citizens The Official languages are Romanian,Arannian,Ukrainian & English. In a country in 2010 there was 70% of Arannians, 10% of Zagruzians (In the Kisa ) & 15% of Pohunskians (In a Scot Island), 5% of Trollands & Beatums & Neptunans.45% of Citizens are Orthodox 19% Protestant.2% Islam.31% Catholics & 3% of Atheists The Geography The Apricot River flows just in IceSea. 80% of the country is a plain(Pesta Lowland Island) but there is 1 mountain called Apricot and it's 4000m high.In 2015 there was 6 Million citizens.There are 2 Lakes in a country both in Scot Island!Wolc Lake is next to a City New Wolc while Queen Aliya's Lake is large lake in a south of a Island. The History The IceSea was created in 2015 when It was departed from Aranna.These 2 Counries remain being biggest friends in a LYSC World.The Legend said that in a Frozen Sea of Northern Sea and that the Arannians saw the light that Defrost the Sea tight on the spot when NightBridge was now.They named their new territory IceSea.In July 2015 there was a conflict between and IceSea.The Conflict was set up so Landodios Army can conquer Island next to IceSea.This Conflict destroy IceSearian Government,The President quit his position and lot of politician leave the Party.News about the Changes of government later! The Economy .IceSea is only Country in the LYSC World that is producing Apricot Stones(The type of Apricot with Green Shell that you can made tasty soap)Acept Apricot Stones the apricot River also has a lot of species of birds,fishes,bugs,Dears(Apple Dears).Accept that they are also producing a lot of Animal Food and Animals like Pigs,Sheeps & Goats in a Apricot Mountain.In Pest Lowland the Grains like Wheat,Rye,Barley are Produces.Fishing is popular around the sea(Espesualy in The Toisen) & in the river.In Scotbridge there is a big Train Station that the Trains called Migrant are produce. The Tourism ''' The IceSea has Both Summer,Winter & City Tourism!The Nightbidge is one of the biggest city in IceSea also with one of a biggest tourism in the LYSC World.It has 37 Clubs(all types) and 7 bitches that a yearly visit 6 Million Tourist.The Mountain Apricot is a perfect place to go camping.The River has a lot of docks that you can go tour the river Coast and see magnificent Plantation of Apricot and Apricot Stone Trees.In a Scot Island cities are amazingly designed by an English arhitects and they looks like a British cities.The Queen Aliya's Lake is a great destination to take a tour with a boat and see their Nature.The Lake has also a lot of Restorant and an Amusmant Park.In a Village Land there is a City called Ingabush and it is surrounded by a 19 Villages.There you can experience the village life.The North of the Island there is a region called Histroria is a bit unorganized but there is a lot of Monuments of a Ancient Civilization.Also Uffizi Familia plans building a lot of Catholic and Orthodox churches around the Country even 1 large Cathedral next to Uffizi Tower called Santa Sofia de Soare.It gonna be largest Cathedral in the World! '''Television & Radio ICNT is a part of a Lyrical Broadcasting Association and it Broadcasts one of the biggest show on a planet called LySC.Accept that there a also 3 other Broadcasters.Here is a list of all Broadcasters in IceSea. The IceSea has only one radio and it is called Cold Radio! The Cities Lyrical Song Contest The IceSea debut at a contest in 26th Edition with a song My Hearth peformed by Arsenie ft. Lena Knyazeva.They fail to qualify from the PQR Placing 8 with 129 points. Pre-Qualification Round Amalur Song Contest C''hildren Lyrical Song Contest'' Classical Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries